


Jealous

by cielinadress



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielinadress/pseuds/cielinadress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will enters the room, Helen is in a bathtub with Tesla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

Disaster was reigning in the Sanctuary and Magnus was nowhere to be seen. Unable to handle it alone any longer, Will put a hand on Henry's shoulder and told him he had to survive alone for just a moment while he himself went looking for their very capable boss. Dodging angry residents and breaking up fights on his way, he went to Magnus's room and her office and searched the entire area for her to no avail. It occurred to him at this point that Tesla was also missing in action, and he wouldn't put it past them to be together and completely missing the events unfolding around them.

Sighing in frustration, he tried another door and finally got some reward for his trouble: voices, from Magnus's bathroom. Unthinkingly, he turned the doorknob and entered. The sight that greeted him was not what he was expecting, to say the least.

Helen was in the bathtub, surrounded by bubbles, with one bare leg hanging over the edge, and Nikola was fully dressed but doused in water, kneeling between her legs and seeming to attempt to climb on top of her, given that she was holding both his hands in hers, far out from her body, pushing him away. Will's mouth fell open.

"This is _not_ what it looks like," Magnus darkly said after a frozen silence. Will nodded, a grin forming on his face at her clearly-not-amused tone.

"Helen, I—" Nikola began, but Magnus interrupted him with a slap to the face. "—deserved that, I know, but honestly, I was just trying to—" She interrupted him again.

"I don't want to know!" She turned to Will, somehow managing to hold herself with dignity in spite of the scene. "What?" she asked him.

"Uh, this guy," Will pointed at Tesla, who rolled his eyes, but made no move to get out of the bathtub, "was messing with Henry's programs, and, uh…long story short: the majority of the residents have escaped."

"I'll be right there," Magnus said, turning to glare at Nikola, who raised his hands in surrender and climbed out of the bathtub, sauntering out the door and closing it behind him.

He got the last laugh, however, muttering, "Jealous?" as he passed Will.

Will decided then that he was never going to ask what series of events led to that situation in the bathroom. It wasn't worth the psychological scarring.

 


End file.
